


baby

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: Wonhee hadn’t thought it possible that Yeojoo could get any cuter.  But that was before she saw her likethis.





	baby

Wonhee hadn’t thought it possible that Yeojoo could get any cuter. But that was before she saw her like _this_. 

They’re in Wonhee’s apartment for the first time, for _that_ first time. 

It had started out as shy, sweet kisses, soft giggles and even softer touches. Wonhee’s big hands wrapped around Yeojoo’s tiny hips, Yeojoo’s arms loosely wrapped around Wonhee’s broad shoulders as they kissed, as they made their way to the bedroom unable to separate. 

Their kisses had grown increasingly passionate, open-mouthed and indulgent, slow and fantastic with their tongues pressing against each other, and Yeojoo had been melting Wonhee’s heart at the same time that Wonhee had been melting Yeojoo’s feisty, proud demeanor. 

Wonhee had taken the lead from there, pulling away from Yeojoo’s lips to mouth at Yeojoo’s neck, just beneath her ear, and wrapping her muscular arms around Yeojoo’s dainty waist to pull her in closer, Yeojoo’s hands moving up to thread through Wonhee’s short, silky hair, Yeojoo closing her eyes, her lips parting in a spill of soft moans as Wonhee skillfully undressed her, removing her clothes, her panties, her bra. 

Now, they’re both naked, and Yeojoo is so cute that it’s painful. Wonhee is sitting up on the bed with her knees bent in front of her, Yeojoo sitting on her lap, facing away from her but leaning back towards her, Wonhee’s strap-on that she had purchased just for this occasion buried deep inside of Yeojoo’s warm, wet, quivering body. 

Wonhee is pulling Yeojoo back towards her, holding Yeojoo’s small, round breasts, one in each hand, and squeezing them gently over and over again as she presses in close to Yeojoo from behind, Wonhee’s own much larger breasts pressing against Yeojoo’s bare back and Yeojoo’s head resting on Wonhee’s shoulder. Yeojoo is rolling her hips up and down, bouncing on the strap-on, moaning in rhythm with each hit. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is hanging open and her face is flushed bright red as Wonhee kisses and sucks on the side of her neck. 

Yeojoo is quickly reaching her limit, her moans growing louder in volume and higher in pitch with each bounce. And Yeojoo is soaking wet, Wonhee able to feel the slick from inside her body dripping thick and sticky onto her thighs, and Wonhee, she’s getting there too, slower, gentler, but it’s exactly the way she likes it, the burning ember inside of her growing stronger and tighter bit by bit as Yeojoo bouncing up and down on the strap-on stimulates her clit. 

As Yeojoo starts to sob and whimper in pleasure, Wonhee sinks her teeth into the back of Yeojoo’s shoulder, sucking hard on the soft skin and smiling into it as Yeojoo lets out the most adorable little squeal, her soft little body trembling, shivering. And she’s so _warm_ , she’s like a flickering little flame in Wonhee’s embrace. _So_ cute. _Adorable_. Wonhee loves her more than anything else. 

Yeojoo is getting close, rolling her hips up and down in perfect waves, throwing her head back onto Wonhee’s shoulder and arching her body as she bounces harder and faster, her tiny ass slapping against Wonhee's muscular thighs, Wonhee squeezing her breasts tighter and rolling them up and around in her hands. And as Yeojoo yells when she finally climaxes, Wonhee pulling her in close by her breasts as she bounces through it, Wonhee bites harder into her shoulder to suppress her own moans when she follows unexpectedly, her own climax building and bursting within moments. 

They curl up together naked afterwards to sleep, after Wonhee pulls out of Yeojoo with utmost care, Yeojoo moaning adorably as the strap-on slides out and leaves her empty and oversensitive. And now, they’re spooning with their legs tangled together, Wonhee the big spoon, Yeojoo curled up like a baby in her arms, already fast asleep and making the cutest little noises, reminding Wonhee of a sweet little squeaking mouse. And it’s then that Wonhee realizes that she was wrong yet again. 

It’s when Yeojoo is like this, happy and calm, satisfied and spent, and most importantly, when she’s safe and warm in Wonhee’s arms, that she’s the cutest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
